To My Hearts Content
by Imperfections66
Summary: My life sucked. I couldn't move forward, frozen forever at 17. I guess that was one good thing about my life. Then there was Emmett, my only reason to stay alive-if you would call it that. Then Edward brang Bella home, thats when trouble really started
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction story so I hope you like it (:**

I wanted to be dead. I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking too long…

That was when I realised I was being carried. It took a while for my eyes to a just. Even though it was still dark, I could see the beautiful man as he carried me like I was as light as a feather. Two other people were with this man, a stunning woman and a very attractive young man. I was quite upset at how all of them were more beautiful then I was.

The speed of how fast this man ran made me feel like I was dead. It was horrifying that the pain didn't stop.

I was placed in a warm, bright room. I felt myself starting to slip away and I was quite relived that the pain began to dull. Suddenly something as sharp as a steel blade started cutting me in my throat, wrist and my ankles. I screamed in shock and pain. He brought me here to hurt me more? That was when the burning started. It was painful. I begged him to kill me.

"I am truly sorry. My name is Carlisle, and I am here to help to keep you alive. My wife Esme and her Brother Edward and I are not what we seem. We are vampires," he began to say. I didn't really pay much attention to what he was saying; I was in too much pain to care. But one word he said made me flinch, _vampire…_

I didn't know how long it had been since the burning had begun. Whenever someone entered the room, I begged them to kill me.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?' Edward had said when he heard me scream as he entered the room. "Rosalie Hale?" I really didn't like the way he said my name. And he was starting to get on my nerves…

"I just couldn't let her die. I was too much-too horrible, too much to waste." Carlisle whispered.

"People die all the time. Don't you think she will be just a little recognizable? The Kings will put up a huge search party." Edward said this in a hard voice.

The pain started to fade now, away from my fingers and toes. My heart thumped hard and fast against my chest and I thought it was going to explode out. Faster and faster until it stopped.  
My eyes opened in a flash. I could see everything, every fine detail. The small scratches carved into the walls. The little fluff particles that floated around in the air. Something caught my eye, an eight coloured rainbow on the edge of the celling light. I didn't have a name for this colour yet, but I would work on it. I looked down at my body. My skin was as white as snow and it was flawless. I had some beautiful clothes on but I don't recall remembering wearing these. I tried to remeber what had happened the night i left my friends house. But it was all black, a dull memory that i couldn't rememeber.

"Rosalie?" a voice called my name and it sounded just beautiful. Carlisle stood in the doorway, very cautious as he moved quite slowly towards me. He was ever so handsome and had skin the same shade as I did. A little hiss excaped my throat as I quite quickly got off the bench and into a crouch. I strood there, amazed and shocked. Did I just hiss at someone? That was when I realised my throat burned. I grasped onto it but I didn't know what I wanted. I was thirsty, but not for water.

"Rosalie, it's okay. I, we are here to help you through this," In just a second Edward and Esme were by Carlisle side. I gasped in amazement. They were all gorgeous. Edward was rather handsome. The fine lines of his body just stood out, the brown hair that framed his face and his glorious hazel/yellow eyes. A smug smile came on his face, as if he heard what I was thinking. But it disappeared in the same second. He looked very cautious, and ready to pounce on me as if I was the bad person.

"Calm Edward, she is just scared. Rosalie are you feeling okay?"

I eyed him for a moment and then stood up in one quick, sharp movement.  
"I'm just thirsty." My voice sounded so different. smooth, calm and quite pretty. I took a breath of air although it felt like I didn't need it. Esme stepped forwards, her hand streched out as if she wanted me to take it. I liked Esme. I moved to her quite quickly and then stopped about one metre away from her. I was fast. Something caught my eye in the reflection of the window. A beautiful young woman with long blonde hair. Her skin white, her body just perfect, dark eyes. Blood red eye... I gasped.

"Rosalie, would you like to see what you look like?" Esme kindly asked.

"She already has seen her reflection," Edward told her. How did he know? Does he know what I am thinking?

"Yes," Edward said like he was answering a question. Edward left the room for 3 seconds and was back with a mirror. That woman I saw in the window, was me? I was beautiful! The only thing I quite didn't like was my eyes. The colour of dark blood. That was when i remembered something Carlisle had told me. Just then one word came to my mind;  
_vapire..._

**So… Do you like it so far? Some things in here are from Stephanie Meyers book, Eclipse. But as you read on, it will begin to make Rosalie's life as a vampire. My version.  
Please review it. What do I need to add, take away? Anything that will help me write this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own any of these characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyers.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter ****  
**

"Am I… a-a" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was still getting used to it. The word just couldn't excape my mouth.

"Yes, we all are. But we are different from our kind. We only hunt on the blood of animals," Carlisle had told me. Blood, that one word made my throat feel like it was in fire. If I was a vampire, did that mean my throat burned for... blood? The thought of it made me almost drool. My throat felt like someone shoved a stick on fire down my throat. Carlisle took one step forward and in the same second i was up against the wall. A little hiss excaped my mouth. Esme stood next to him and Carlisle gave her a worried look.

"It's okay, i know what I am doing," she told him. I thought about Esme. She was a motherly type of person, I felt like I could trust her. I moved a little forward, still cautious. Edward put one hand on Carlisle shoulder, "It's okay, she trusts Esme." He told him.

Esme slowly made her way so that she was standing just in front of me. "Rosalie, why don't you come down stairs and we can discuss this?"  
I took her hand tightly. She flinched, and I quickly let go.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked half confused.

"Just a little, newborns are much stronger than older vampires. Follow me and we can all discuss this." Esme explained. She quickly darted out the door and so did Carlisle. Edward stood there; still ready to pounce in case I hurt someone. I walked out the door; well at least I thought I did. I was down stairs in just a second.

Esme was sitting on the couch patting a spot for me to sit down. Carlisle was next to Esme as soon as I moved, Edward on the other side of me. His attitude was really starting to bug me.

Carlisle and Esme explained everything to me. How they lived, how other vampires live, who the Volturi are, explained that I know am stuck frozen in a body aged only 18, never moving forward. Never moving forward, my life was over. I wouldn't have what I always wanted. A loving husband that kissed me when he got home from work, the pretty babies we would make, but now that was all gone. Taken away from me forever, now I was this. I wanted to cry, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't.

"When you are transformed, you stay the age you are forever. Which means you can't move forward, you can not have children. And loving someone is much harder to do. You don't feel the same emotions until you are an older vampire. You will be thirsty for blood, human blood. We are vegetarians, only feed on the blood of animals. You can live with us and live our lifestyle. It will be hard for the first couple of years. None of our records are clean. But we can help you not kill a single human. That's only if you would like to join us. Do you? You are very much welcome." Carlisle explained.

I thought about it for a while. I didn't really want to kill anyone, well there were a few people that came to mind. But they will get whats coming to them. "Sure, I would love to join," I told them. I was upset at Carlisle, I can't have any babies. But it's not like I had a choice. Either die, or become this.

"Well, that is just wonderful! Now I would like to test you, if that is alright?" Carlisle said.

"Test me? For what?" I asked nervously.

"Some vampires that are created have special powers. Like Edward. He can read minds,' That explained things 'and otehr vampires have wonderful gifts aswell. Anything you can think of." Carlisle told me. Special gifts, wow. I hope I have one.

Carlisle tested me for some weird things. Turns out I don't have any. But because I was only a newborn, I was stronger then everyone else. I guess that was a good thing.

It was one evening when I walked down the stairs to hear Edward talking to Esme about when they found me.

"Do you think she remembers Royce King?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"I don't know Edward. If she does I'm sure she doesn't want to discuss it," Esme answered back.

A smug and evil smile came across my face as I got an idea. I was a bit thirsty, and he DID deserve what ever came to him, especially after what he and his friends had done to me on the last night of my life.

That night Carlisle and Esme took me on my first hunt. Animal blood. It took me a while to get the hang of it but eventually I got it. I took down 2 bears and 3 mountain lions. It soothed my throat but I was still thirsty, and animal blood just couldn't cure it. We got home and I was in control of myself to go down the store. Mother and I had an eye on this beautiful wedding dress in the towns best tailor shop. I went down there and stole it, I wasn't ready enough to talk to a human, and I'm sure they wouldn't be ready for red eyes.

The dress fit perfectly. Luckily, I remember where Royce and his friends lived.  
I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit. After all, we are supposed to get married.

**Hope you like this chapter. The chapters will get better as I add more. Royce will get a surprise. (: Reviews? Thanks xx**


End file.
